Cho Dursley?
by HP-Forever-XX
Summary: Harry and Ginny have just tied the knot, and Cho Chang is feeling more than a little depressed. So what happens when she bumps into Harry's very own cousin in a muggle coffee shop? One-shot. Cho's POV.


_**Author's Note:** I don't ship them but I thought it would be fun to write about! Let me know what you think :D_

* * *

I'd been waiting for an hour. A whole hour! This was completely unbelievable. I was supposed to be meeting Michael Corner in this little muggle coffee shop for a chat. Although it's fairly obvious that we weren't going to chat. Not at all. We never do when we arrange to meet up for a 'chat'...

And why were we meeting in a muggle coffee shop? Well I have no idea, it was Michael's choice. He could at least have the decency to show up when he promised though.

I have to admit, I was pretty shocked when he sent me an owl asking to meet up. It had been at least a year since we'd seen each other last. He said he felt guilty, because of his wife. I hear she's expecting their first baby soon. But being married had never stopped Michael before. So why was he delaying?

Even at Hogwarts we'd always had a connection. When I was 'dating' Harry he was always there for me, and although he was dating that Weasley girl, he'd come straight to me after we lost that Quidditch match together. But that was a long time ago. People change... It seemed like he wasn't there for me anymore.

With a sigh, I stood up from the table I'd been waiting at, pulling my bag up onto my shoulder as I headed for the door. Something slipped out of it onto the floor. It was that morning's copy of the Daily Prophet. I hadn't even read it yet. I hurriedly scrabbled for it, ready to stuff it into my bag; if any of the muggles saw a newspaper with moving pictures, I was going to have a lot to answer for at the Ministry of Magic.

But before I had a chance to shove it to the bottom of my bag, something caught my eye. Spreading the newspaper out onto the table, suddenly not caring that the muggles could probably see, my heart gave a powerful lurch. _Harry Potter weds Hogwarts sweetheart Ginevra Weasley_ was sprawled across the front page, above a large black and white photograph of the famous couple kissing under an archway of flowers and flutterby bushes.

I felt suddenly sick, deep in my stomach. Taking my seat, I began to read the article, whilst the powerful feeling of nausea hung in my stomach. My heart gave a slight twinge every time Harry's name was mentioned.

_He could've been mine_, my head reminded me irritatingly. _That could've been me_. I stared at the laughing face of Ginny Weasley, or now I suppose I should say _Potter, _as she pulled her lips away from her husband. For a second I could imagine myself in her place. I was the beautiful girl in the exquisite white dress, wrapped in Harry Potter's arms. I was newlywed Mrs Potter. _Cho Potter._ It had a bit of an odd ring to it, but at least it would remind me of the extraordinary man I was married to. That pearly white grin was mine, as was the sleek black hair that flowed down under the veil. And the way Harry was staring at me, so much love and happiness because he'd just married me. Me... Cho – his Hogwarts sweetheart...

I blinked, and in an instant boring old red-headed Ginny was now in Harry's clutches. He wasn't looking at me like that, he was looking at _her._

I blinked furiously, desperately trying to fight back the tears I could feel swelling in my eyes. It is true that I used to cry a lot when I was at Hogwarts. I was an emotional girl, but could you blame me? Cedric had been murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Cedric – my one true love. _Cho Diggory_. That sounded nice, but that was just a silly dream from a long time ago. _Cho Corner_ had even been a possibility at one point in my life... the one that seemed most likely. Up until he left me for another. And even then, he still had the nerve to come back just to use me. And I let him...

I had bad experiences with boys at Hogwarts, it's not my fault. Cedric was killed and then Harry ditched me to hang out with that stupid Granger girl. He didn't understand how much he'd hurt me, even though my aching heart still longed for him. Well that was over now too wasn't it? Ginny Weasley, of all people...

But somehow in the period during and exceeding the Battle of Hogwarts, I'd grown stronger. I'm not a silly little school girl anymore. I am an independent woman. I don't need a man. I don't need love. So why did I feel so betrayed that Michael had failed to turn up? And why was my heart still tightening painfully as I stared down at the lip-locked photo of Harry and Ginny?

"Err, excuse me" piped up a deep voice from the table next to me. I turned my head sharply to find myself staring at a man around my age. He was quite well-built and had darkened blond hair. Something about his face looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't tell why.

"Is that, erm, Harry Potter?" he asked nervously indicating to the paper sprawled across the table. I thrust it into my bag immediately. The muggle had seen the paper... he'd probably seen the moving picture. Oh, I was going to be in deep trouble for this! I considered running out of the shop and disapparating immediately, but something kept me back.

"Yes. Harry Potter" I said quietly. "Just an article about his... wedding" it was painful to say out loud. "Do you know him?" I didn't think muggles would have heard of Harry, unless this man wasn't even a muggle, he was just very well disguised.

"Oh, err yeah. He's my cousin" he said a little sheepishly. Cousin! I was sat in the presence of a relative of Harry Potter's. That's why his face looked slightly familiar. And that means he definitely wasn't a muggle!

"Cousin?" I asked promptly, just checking I'd heard correctly. He nodded. "Are you close?" I couldn't help myself. If I could just see Harry again...

"Well no, not really" he admitted with a shrug. "I went to his wedding though..." My heart sunk. I needed somebody who could get me close to Harry.

"Listen" he said suddenly, ignoring my uninterested look. "Are you, one of... _them?_ He asked nervously, tugging absentmindedly at his collar.

"I'm not, a muggle if that's what you mean" I responded, wishing desperately to escape the conversation. If he was not close to Harry, then he would be of no use to me. Although maybe he knew where he lived... maybe he could take me there?

He looked horrified at my last response. "Why are you here?" I asked him suspiciously. What was Harry Potter's cousin doing loitering around in a muggle coffee shop?

He looked baffled, clearly misunderstanding what I said. "Well, err, I'm getting coffee" he said pointing stupidly at the steaming mug on his table.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I can see that. I meant, why are you _here?_ Why aren't you in Diagon Alley or something?" It was a simple enough question. After all, I had my reasons for being in the muggle coffee shop – I was meeting somebody. If he was just here to get coffee then why was he buying it here?

"I don't know where that is..." he said looking apologetic.

What British wizard didn't know where Diagon Alley was? And then it dawned on me. "You mean –you're not?" I squeaked stupidly. "I just thought... you're Harry Potter's cousin!" I yelled a little accusingly. Oh, Merlin's beard, he was a genuine muggle! And I'd been blurting about Diagon Alley. That would explain why I'd never seen him at Hogwarts.

He looked highly embarrassed, but I could already feel my cheeks turning a deep shade of red... He coughed awkwardly. "So, how do you know Harry?" he asked politely, but this question made my insides writhe.

"Oh..." I said awkwardly, stirring up the memories I'd tried to block out. "We sort of dated, back in Hogwarts." Did he even know what Hogwarts was? But by the way his eyes widened as I said the word, it was pretty clear that he did.

"Wow – really? You and Harry _dated?_" He looked completely shocked by this information. I tossed my hair angrily.

"_Yes we did_. Why is that so hard to believe?" I practically yelled at him. "Not good enough for the famous Harry Potter am I? Not pretty enough!?" It had been a bad mistake talking to this muggle. He was just as insensitive and arrogant at Harry Potter himself.

"No – not at all!" he squeaked in terror, looking horrified at my furious expression. "I just couldn't imagine somebody like you, going for someone like Harry" he trembled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him scornfully.

"Well, it's just –" he was blushing deeply now, "you seem a bit... out of his league."

I sat up sharply. Out of his league? Me? I could already feel my cheeks going redder. "You think I'm out of Harry Potter's league?" I asked shyly. He looked relieved that I was acting much calmer.

"Oh yeah" he said confidently. "You're much too pretty to be with somebody like Harry..." He looked very embarrassed.

I didn't say anything for a while, mulling things over in my mind. Flattery is my true weakness. The muggle looked very tense, as though he was in line for the gallows. "What's your name?" I asked eventually.

He looked relieved again. "Oh, err, Dudley. Dudley Dursley."

Dursley? So he must be from Harry's Mother's side. Dudley was a bit of a stupid name, but then again, Cho wasn't much better. _Cho Dursley, _my mind seemed to wonder on its own accord. What!? No, I wasn't interested in this muggle – Harry Potter's cousin, of all people! But it had been a while since somebody had called me pretty. And nobody had ever told me I was out of famous Harry Potter's league.

"Cho Chang" I said, extending my hand. He took it a little warily, and then shook it politely. People usually sniggered when I told them my name. But something about this boy, this _man_, was different.

I surveyed him carefully. He was quite an attractive man I suppose. Quite well built, well-dressed, and he looked like he had a lot of money, which was always good in my books. And he was certainly polite. Although he did look awfully frightened of me. Whether that was because I was a girl, or because I was a witch I didn't know. Or perhaps it was both... And even if they weren't close, he _was_ related to Harry and maybe, just maybe, I would get to see him again one day.

"Would you like to go for a walk Dudley?"

He looked up eagerly. "With – with me?" he stuttered uncertainly.

"Of course" I told him, standing up. He stood up so quickly that he knocked his full cup of coffee on the floor. It shattered, but attracted no attention from the surrounding muggles. Instinctively, I whipped out my wand and muttered the spell so quickly that even if the muggles had looked around, the cup would have been fully prepared before they'd even turned their heads.

I beamed at Dudley, eager to show off my superb magic skills. He looked horrified, as if I'd just stamped very forcefully on a puppy's head. I thrust my wand into my bag quickly. He was clearly not used to having people perform magic around him. Well that's something that will just have to change, I thought to myself slyly. I am certainly here to stay, Dudley Dursley...

"Shall we?" I asked, ignoring his expression, and indicating to the door.

"Oh. Yeah – definitely" he said, snapping out of his terrified daze, and rushing towards the door. I trailed after him, deep in thought. I wonder what Michael would say if he saw me leaving with another man. Well this was certainly the last time I was going to 'chat' with him...

I followed Dudley out of the coffee shop, deep in thought. I'd never properly been with a muggle before. Not like this. He certainly wasn't Harry, but who knew what this could lead to?


End file.
